


Apologies

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: House Mates [5]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 01:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20519729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Apologies

Jensen felt bad. He hasn’t meant to push you like that, let alone make you cry. Sitting in the living room, he sat back on the couch and sighed. His phone buzzed and he groaned when he saw it was a text from Jared.

_Gen wants Y/N’s number to invite her to a girl’s night. I don’t have it._

Of course Gen wanted to take you out for a girl’s day after he’d made you cry. When Gen went out, Dan went with. They were best friend’s after all. He quickly texted back.

_Meet me for lunch?_

He wanted to give Jared a head’s up into how he put his foot in his mouth. There was no way he’d tell him what exactly you’d said, but he’d tell him that he’d managed to really upset you. If Jared knew you for so long, he would know how to make things right. Or…he hoped.

_Sure. Where at?_

* * *

You’d worked on cleaning your room after you’d stormed off. No use being lazy while brooding. Part of you wanted to say you were sorry, there was no way that he could have known any of that. However, you asked him to stop pushing, and he hadn’t.

Finally, you left your room and made your way downstairs. You found him sitting out back with a glass of tea. “Hey.” You said quietly, sitting down.

He glanced over at you. “Hey.”

Licking your lips, you looked over at him. “Look, I’m sorry for snapping the way I did. I could have handled that better.” You were sorry for snapping- not what was said.

“I’m sorry, too.” He ran a hand through his short hair. “You asked me to drop it, and I didn’t. I _should _have.” You gave him a small smile. “I deserved that, I really did. I didn’t mean to make you cry like that.”

“There. Water under the bridge.” You wanted this topic behind you. Buried and forgotten.

“So, uh, I’m meeting Jared for lunch later. I thought you’d be hating me all day.” He chuckled awkwardly.

You shook your head. “I don’t hate you.” You reassured him. I like you too much after just a day.

He smiled at that. “I’m glad. But, uh, Gen wants your number.” You raised an eyebrow. “She wants to invite you to girl’s night. _Usually _it’s her, Dan, and a couple of other friends.”

“Um…Is that a good idea?” You liked Gen, you did, but this was different! That would be going out for drinks, and with Jensen’s wife, soon to be ex-wife.

“It’s up to you. Do you ever go out?” He asked. You shook your head. “Thought so. Go. I’ll bring Nicky to Jared’s for a guy’s night. Tom and Shep go to bed earlier than Nicky, so we can bond.” He grinned.

“You want to ‘bond’ with my 8-year-old?” You laughed.

He got up, shrugging. “If you wanna win over the mom, you gotta win over the kid first.” Jensen winked and walked back inside. You blushed, not sure what just happened.


End file.
